


Midnight Thoughts

by Selemetis



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, after 3x9, cami is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drabble sets in after 3x9. Camille isn't dead, she's a brand new vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys!  
> It's the first fanfic I wrote for Klamille. Hope you'll like it!!

It was a breezing night and the smell of the blood was reaching Cami’s newly-turned-vampire-nose. She wasn’t ready for any of this. Dating with an Original, dying at the Christmas night and coming back in the first day of the year… Once upon a time, Camille O’Connell was just a psychology student with temper issue.  _ Aurora was a total bitch. _

 

“I know what you’re thinking.” Klaus murmured. They were standing in the balcony of Klaus’ room. Cami watched the street as Klaus helped her a glass of wine.

“No you don’t.” Cami scolded him. “You don’t have any idea. It’s like... It’s like I’m choking, Klaus. Even the air around me makes me wanna kill myself.”

“I know.” he insisted. “But please, drink this.”

She gave him a hesitating look and looked at the glass. She knew there was his blood in the glass, she despited that. However, it was her only salvation for her life. 

“You are trouble, Klaus.” she said. “You really are.”

Klaus couldn’t look her in the eye and drink his own wine. 

“I knew that when I met you.” she continued. “But something made me want to stay and I don’t want to name it destiny.”

“Camille, I’m so sorry.” he said. “I really am. I will find Aurora, I will cut her throat like she did to you but she won’t have a chance of living.” His sense of vengeance was growing inside of him every second.

“I think I can do that myself.” she answered. “Believe me, even if I’m a baby vamp now, I can take her down in a second.”

He thought he liked her wild side. Tried not to smile but failed miserably.

“Am I amusing you, Klaus?”

“No-you certainly not, love.” he said. “I think you’re gonna make a good vampire.”

“Yeah, dream of every girl, right?” she mocked. “Anyway, thanks for, well, bringing me back to life.” She looked like she wanted to say something but Klaus didn’t need to hear any of them.

“Always a pleasure, Camille.” Klaus said and Cami jumped from the balcony.

 

He watched her as she was leaving the street immediately. He knew she didn’t want to hurt anyone just to feel satisfied.  Camille wasn’t the same girl he knew anymore and Klaus wasn’t gonna stop until he took his Cami back. He wanted a brutal plan for their revenge.  _ Aurora was a total bitch. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it, I'm waiting for your comments & kudos!!
> 
> If you have a request, you can visit mi on mikaelsonnet.tumblr.com!!


End file.
